Trying To Understand
by IceyNage
Summary: Kyon was in an accident and he is going to die? Haruhi won't accept that but before that we go to where and how did this happen
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note : First Ever Haruhi Suzumiya Fan Fic be easy on me ok?**_

_**-IceyNage**_

_**Kyon's P.O.V**_

"No Kyon don't die! I have to… tell you that I … Lo-" Haruhi told me something

I didn't here much of it

…

Did she said she loves me?

…

Impossible.

…

That eccentric , energetic , beautiful girl won't even … wait did I just complimented Haruhi?

…

I really am _dying_

_**3 Weeks Ago**_

I guess it's summer break huh?... I don't have something that keeps me busy but it beats having to stay in class.

Anyways I am guessing Haruhi is getting bored and will call any minute now…

"Kyon-kun your cellphone is ringing" Said my little sister

"I know" I sighed

I looked at my cellphone rubbed my eyes with surprise and disappointment

Haruhi Calling … Shall I answer it? I mean she is gonna drag me all over again to some random place for some random reason.

Or I will not answer it. And face the consequences and make the world in mortal peril hmmmm.

I answered it of course.

"Yoh" I said

"Go to the usual place! NOW!" Haruhi shouted

Typical Haruhi … Oh damn I have to hurry … I won't freaking pay for our lunch!

_**Minutes Later**_

Damn … Money flying away

I sighed and said "What in blazes are you going to do"

She tilted her head forward and shouted "We will go to Otaroad"

WHAT IN THE WORLD OF F-?

You brought us here just for that?

…

I really hate my life

"Anyways Koizumi-kun here bought us train tickets" Haruhi said

"I have relatives that own a hotel there … we will stay there" Koizumi smiled

You sick- forget it… your not worth it

"Anyways why will we go there, you sick of hunting for paranormal activities?"

"Yup" Haruhi said

"So your into anime and love stories now?"

"Heck no … I want animes that feature paranormal activities"

What the hell is wrong with you

"So when will we go?" I said

"We will go next week … and we'll be staying at Koizumi's Uncle's Hotel"

"Don't worry it he will give us a discount"

Why just a discount? Why not for free?

"Meeting is adjourned" She said

I am about to leave until a waitress said to me

"Um… Sir your pay?"

OH I almost forgot

This is going to be one hell of a trip

_**Author's Note :**_ IceyNage here

_**You might be saying**_

"_**WHAT? WHO ARE YOU! IDK KNOW YOU!"**_

_**Well I am new to this kind of business**_

_**I hope you review nicely**_

_**:DDDDDDD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note : Thank You Partial Insanity, For giving me tips :DDD  
Hahahah I really appreciated it! :D**_

_**Well Here You Go, Read , Eat and Review**_

_**Kyon's P.O.V**_

Have you ever wondered that what happens after you die?

Some say you go to heaven or hell.

Hmm , How much points do I get after saving the world countless times?

I'm not going to think that before I die.

While I'm watching T.V , I saw this crazed girl name Gasai Yuno.

She was so crazy that , She will risk everyone's lives to be with Yukki.

I'm thankful no one IS that insane in real life.

Thanks to what we call "Reality" there is no one like that

After I'm done watching I went to my room and slept.

I spent my time focusing in being early today. And it seems to be my lucky day.

Anyways I'm at the train station waiting for Haruhi and the members.

WAIT A MINUTE! This time I'm the first to get here so… I won't have to pay the food!

I guess my wallet is saved. HAH! Talk about luck… and here they are now.

"Guys?" I asked them

Then Haruhi grabbed my hand and threw me to the train.

I looked into my watch and realized that we were late. Too bad.

"So, I won't treat you guys to lunch?" I said

"Yeah… because we already ate."

That little…hurt me a bit.

Okay so I spent there ignoring my stomach…I feel so idiotic. I shouldn't have skipped my lunch.

I foolishly played with my hair just to make me incapacitated.

"What the hell is Otaroad anyways…"

I've gone a little research since I'm not your 'well informed' or 'cultural' guy.

Otaroad is…well all the pedophilic otakus gather around. That's when speculation began to spur around us…

Why are we going there?  
What are we going to do?

Is Haruhi an otaku?

Is she here to meet someone?

I mean lo- oh for Christ's sake. Okay stop dazing around…

I never realized we were already there.

I saw Koizumi's so called uncle's hotel. It was like a 5 star hotel!

And we bought rooms for a cheap price!

Koizumi doing a lot of work.

After a long day I took a drop on the bed.

We did bought 2 rooms only though to save money.

Either I sleep with Koizumi- no. I'll just sleep in the couch.

Much better idea…

_1 day after._

So basically we just came here buying some anime stuff…

"Hey Haruhi." I asked her while she was eyeing her eyes on something else.

"What?" She said

"What the hell does this got to do with the group. It seems like you brought us here for shopping."  
"Oh come on Kyon. You didn't know?"

Oh hell no. I got left out again?

"It's cold. Don't leave me…" A small whisper from nowhere.

What the hell. Maybe it's just my imagination.

It could have been…we didn't even looked for the supernatural. It felt like this was a vacation. Much better…

"Hey Kyon" Koizumi caught my attention

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I have bad news and good news"

Okay, here I come to save the world again.

"The world's looping again"

"That's easy then let's change something" I told reassuringly.

"No Kyon-kun" Mikuru interrupted

"It isn't only a loop. But the time frames have been being reassembled and jumbled."

Huh? I'm sorry guys…my brain isn't that advanced.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Kyon, in example time frame 1,2 and 3 in order. They are being messed up not in loops like 1,2,3,1,2, and 3. They are being jumbled 1,3,2,3,2,3,1"

Wait what?

"It means you could have done something to Miss. Suzumiya in the future but done it in the past"

What the hell

Time travelling sure is fucked up.

"What…the?"

"Does that mean I made her get upset in the future but since it happened in the future it affected the past?"

"Indeed Kyon, quite a conundrum we have here"

* * *

**Serious writer's block for a year. Sorry**


End file.
